Blind Eye Society
|image = S2e7 the blind eye society.png |type = Secret society |first = Gideon Rises (mentioned) Society of the Blind Eye |last = Weirdmageddon Part 1 (pictured) |times = 11 }} The was a secret society operating in Gravity Falls, Oregon until its forced disbandment. History Over 30 years before Dipper and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls, Fiddleford McGucket founded the Blind Eye Society, intending to help relieve unwanted memories from others using a device he created and used continuously on himself. While McGucket's mind deteriorated from the negative side effects of the contraption, the society soldiered on in utter secrecy, now intent on keeping the citizens of Gravity Falls blissfully ignorant of the town's supernatural secrets. The Blind Eye Society eventually found itself under the command of Blind Ivan, a more conniving and malicious leader than his predecessor. During the twins' visit to Gravity Falls, the society remains constantly present, shown to have even erased the memories of Robbie's encounter with Rumble McSkirmish in "Fight Fighters." A graffiti tag of the organization's symbol, represented by an 'eye' crossed out with an 'X', is seen in both "The Golf War" and "Soos and the Real Girl." Lazy Susan becomes their latest victim in "Society of the Blind Eye," in which she is brought before the society after witnessing a group of gnomes attempt to steal her pie. Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy accompany Old Man McGucket into the Gravity Falls Museum of History, believing the society to be responsible for his insanity. After a confrontation with Blind Ivan and its members, now revealed to be several notable townspeople, the kids are almost robbed of their entire summer experiences. However, McGucket returns to rescue his allies and together they defeat the society members. The Blind Eye Society is ultimately disbanded after its current members are ironically warped of their memories of any involvement with the organization, however Ivan unfortunately suffers long-term memory loss, similar to the society's founder. Members S2e7 invented something.png|Old Man McGucket (founder) S2e7 evil british dudes.png|Blind Ivan (leader) S1e3 toby determined hands in air.png|Toby Determined S1e4 bud talks to stan.png|Bud Gleeful S1e8 woodpecker.png|Woodpecker guy S1e3 works for me.png|Tats S1e9 torch.png|Sprott S2e7 blue and bud.png|Unnamed woman in blue S1e13 fake heart attack.png|Unnamed man in pink S2e7 members come running.png|Two unknown members Headquarters The Blind Eye Society operates beneath the Gravity Falls Museum of History, accessible via an entrance concealed by a fireplace in a room full of variations of eye sculptures. The underground chamber consists of both a large, circular room in which the memory erasing gun rests, as well as the Hall of the Forgotten, which houses the repressed and supernatural memories of the citizens of Gravity Falls. Sightings Trivia *The credits cryptogram at the end of "Gideon Rises" refers to the society: "SEARCH FOR THE BLIND EYE" **Additionally, the name of searchfortheblindeye.com is based on this cryptogram. *A visual representation of the Pythagorean theorem is on the pillars in their headquarters when Wendy and Mabel are discussing Mabel's summer romances. *Although 10 Members appeared, only 8 were actually seen. Additionally, only the 8 mentioned were seen having their memories erased, meaning it's possible the two unknown members escaped. ru:Общество слепого глаза (общество) Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Blind Eye Society Category:Antagonists Category:Groups